beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk08/WST1.OVR
WordStar Tutor - LESSON 1. Strings 0x140-0x162 * 0x168-0x18B * * 0x191-0x1B6 * * 0x1BC-0x1E1 * * 0x1E7-0x20D * * 0x213-0x23A * * 0x240-0x278 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x27E-0x2B5 * * 0x2BB-0x2F0 * * 0x2F6-0x329 * * 0x32F-0x360 * * 0x366-0x395 * * 0x39B-0x3C8 * * 0x3CE-0x3FC * * * 0x402-0x431 * * * * 0x437-0x467 * * * * 0x46E-0x49F * * * * 0x4A5-0x4D7 * * 0x4DD-0x4F0 Program name. WordStar Tutor ™ 0x4F6-0x50C Program description. Your on-screen tutorial 0x512-0x529 See above. for the WordStar program 0x52F-0x539 Lesson number. LESSON 1 0x53F-0x55D Release and product ID. Release 3.32, ID # 423553KQ-002 0x563-0x59E Copyright. Copyright © 1983, 1984, MicroPro International Corporation 0x5A4-0x5BD All rights reserved 0x9B2-0x9B8 RETURN 0x9BB-0x9C9 to continue or 0x9CC-0x9D1 ESC 0x9D4-0x9DA to exit 0xA13-0xA37 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0xA67-0xAA7 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------- 0xBBB * 0xBD0-0xBD6 /\ / 0xBEB-0xBF0 < ** > 0xC05-0xC09 \/\/ 0xC43-0xC59 WW WW 0xC6D-0xC83 SSSSSSSS 0xCA3-0xCB2 WW WW 0xCC8-0xCF1 SS SS 0xD03-0xD25 WW W WW 0xD2B-0xD44 SS 0xD5F-0xDAD WW WWW WW OOOOOO RRRRRRR DDDDDDD SS TTTTTTTT AAAA RRRRRRR 0xDB3-0xE01 WW WWWWW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xE07-0xE55 WWWW WWWW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xE5B-0xEA9 WWW WWW OO OO RRRRRRR DD DD SS TT AAAAAAAA RRRRRRR 0xEAF-0xEFD WW WW OO OO RR RR DD DD SS SS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF03-0xF51 W W OOOOOO RR RR DDDDDDD SSSSSSSS TT AA AA RR RR 0xF58-0xFA4 ----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!----!---------------------- 0x1025-0x103A <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x111B-0x112D <<< Main Menu >>> 0x13A4-0x13AB < Help > 0x13B7-0x13BF < Block > 0x13CB-0x13D3 < Quick > 0x13DF-0x13E7 < Print > 0x13F3-0x13FE < Onscreen > 0x14EC-0x1501 not editing 0x1507-0x152B < < < O P E N I N G M E N U > > > 0x1536-0x1550 ---Preliminary Commands--- 0x155A-0x156B --File Commands-- 0x1573-0x1584 -System Commands- 0x1591-0x15DF L Change logged disk drive | | R Run a program 0x15E5-0x15FE F File directory now 0x1601-0x1602 ON 0x1605-0x1637 | P PRINT a file | X EXIT to system 0x163D-0x168B H Set help level | | 0x1695-0x16B1 ---Commands to open a file--- 0x16B4-0x16CC | E RENAME a file | 0x16CF-0x16E0 -WordStar Options- 0x16ED-0x173B D Open a document file | O COPY a file | M Run MailMerge 0x1741-0x178F N Open a non-document file | Y DELETE a file | S Run SpellStar 0x17B8-0x17C8 Z:MENUTOUR PAGE 0x17CA-0x17D0 P LINE 0x17D3-0x17DB COL 0x1801-0x180A INSERT ON 0x1819-0x183F < < < M A I N M E N U > > > 0x184B-0x185D --Cursor Movement-- 0x1869-0x1870 -Delete- 0x187A-0x1888 -Miscellaneous- 0x188B-0x188F | 0x1892-0x189F -Other Menus- 0x18A9-0x18F7 ^S char left ^D char right |^G char | ^I Tab ^B Reform | (from Main only) 0x18FD-0x194B ^A word left ^F word right |DEL chr lf| ^V INSERT ON/OFF |^J Help ^K Block 0x1951-0x199F ^E line up ^X line down |^T word rt|^L Find/Replce again|^Q Quick ^P Print 0x19AE-0x19BA --Scrolling-- 0x19BD-0x19F7 |^Y line |RETURN End paragraph|^O Onscreen 0x19FD-0x1A4C ^Z line down ^W line up | | ^N Insert a RETURN | 0x1A52-0x1AA1 ^C screen up ^R screen down| | ^U Stop a command | 0x1AB5-0x1ADB < < < H E L P M E N U > > > 0x1B1B-0x1B2A --Other Menus-- 0x1B38-0x1B85 H Display & set the help level | S Status line | (from Main only) 0x1B8B-0x1BD8 B Paragraph reform (CONTROL-B) | R Ruler line | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1BDE-0x1C2B F Flags in right-most column | M Margins & Tabs | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1C31-0x1C7E D Dot commands, print controls | P Place markers | ^O Onscreen 0x1C84-0x1CD1 I Index of commands | V Moving text | Space Bar returns 0x1CD7-0x1D24 | | you to Main Menu. 0x1D38-0x1D5E < < < B L O C K M E N U > > > 0x1D67-0x1D75 -Saving Files- 0x1D78-0x1D7A | 0x1D7D-0x1D8E -Block Operations- 0x1D91-0x1D93 | 0x1D96-0x1DA7 -File Operations- 0x1DAA-0xDAE | 0x1DB1-0x1DBE -Other Menus- 0x1DC8-0x1E16 S Save & resume | B Begin K End | R Read P Print | (from Main only) 0x1E1C-0x1E69 D Save--done | H Hide / Display | O Copy E Rename | ^J Help ^K Block 0x1E6F-0x1EBC X Save & exit | C Copy Y Delete| J Delete | ^Q Quick ^P Print 0x1EC2-0x1EE9 Q Abandon file | V Move W Write | 0x1EEC-0x1EFD -Disk Operations- 0x1F00-0x1F13 | ^O Onscreen 0x1F1C-0x1F2A -Place Markers- 0x1F2D-0x1F3E | N Column now 0x1F41-0x1F43 OFF 0x1F46-0x1F6E |L Change logged disk| Space Bar returns 0x1F74-0x1FAA 0-9 set/hide 0-9| |F Directory now 0x1FAD-0x1FAF OFF 0x1FB2-0x1FC5 | you to Main Menu. 0x1FD9-0x1FFF < < < Q U I C K M E N U > > > 0x200A-0x201E ---Cursor Movement--- 0x2021-0x2026 | 0x2029-0x2030 -Delete- 0x2033-0x2036 | 0x2039-0x2049 --Miscellaneous-- 0x204C-0x204E | 0x2051-0x2060 --Other Menus-- 0x2069-0x20B7 S left side D right side |Y line rt|F Find text in file | (from Main only) 0x20BD-0x210B E top scrn X bottom scrn |DEL lin lf|A Find & Replace |^J Help ^K Block 0x2111-0x2162 R top file C end file |L Find Misspelling |^Q Quick ^P Print Ŕśë 0x2165-0x21B3 B top block K end block |Q Repeat command or |^O Onscreen 0x21B9-0x2207 0-9 marker Z down W up | key until space |Space Bar returns 0x220D-0x225B P previous V last Find or Block | bar or other key |you to Main Menu. 0x226F-0x2295 < < < P R I N T M E N U > > > 0x22A0-0x22BE ------ Special Effects ------- 0x22C1-0x22C6 | 0x22C9-0x22DB -Printing Changes- 0x22DE-0x22E1 | 0x22E4-0x22F1 -Other Menus- 0x22FB-0x2349 (begin and end) | (one time each) | A Alternate pitch | (from Main only) 0x234F-0x239D B Bold D Double | H Overprint char | N Standard pitch |^J Help ^K Block 0x23A3-0x23F1 S underscore | O Non-break space | C Printing pause |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x23F7-0x2445 X Strikeout | F Phantom space | Y Other ribbon color|^O Onscreen 0x244B-0x2473 V Subscript | G Phantom rubout | 0x2476-0x2486 --User Patches-- 0x2489-0x249D |Space Bar returns 0x24A3-0x24F1 T Superscript | RET Overprint line | Q(1) W(2) E(3) R(4) |you to Main Menu. 0x2505-0x252B < < < O N S C R E E N M E N U > > > 0x2534-0x2543 -Margins & Tabs- 0x2546-0x2549 | 0x254C-0x255C -Line Functions- 0x255F-0x2562 | 0x2565-0x2574 --More Toggles-- 0x2577-0x257B | 0x257E-0x258B -Other Menus- 0x2594-0x25CB L Set left margin |C Center text |J Justify now 0x25CE-0x25CF ON 0x25D2-0x25E5 | (from Main only) 0x25EB-0x2622 R Set right margin|S Set line spacing |V Vari-tabs now 0x2625-0x2626 ON 0x2629-0x263C |^J Help ^K Block 0x2642-0x2679 X Release margins | |H Hyph-help now 0x267C-0x267D ON 0x2680-0x2693 |^Q Quick ^P Print 0x2699-0x26AF I Set N Clear tab| 0x26B2-0x26BE ---Toggles--- 0x26C1-0x26D4 |E Soft hyph now 0x26D7-0x26D9 OFF 0x26DC-0x26EE |^O Onscreen 0x26F4-0x2716 G Paragraph tab |W Wrd wrap now 0x2719-0x271A ON 0x271D-0x272F |D Prnt disp now 0x2732-0x2733 ON 0x2736-0x2749 |Space Bar returns 0x274F-0x2771 F Ruler from line |T Rlr line now 0x2774-0x2775 ON 0x2778-0x278A |P Pge break now 0x278D-0x278E ON 0x2791-0x27A4 |you to Main Menu. 0x2AD4-0x2AD6 / 0x2ADE-0x2AE0 \ 0x2B0A-0x2B0F / 0x2B17-0x2B1C \ 0x2B29-0x2B48 Please type your name __________ 0x2B62-0x2B67 / 0x2B6F-0x2B74 \ 0x2B7F-0x2B98 and press the RETURN key. 0x2BB1-0x2BB6 / 0x2BBE-0x2BC3 \ 0x2BC7-0x2BD0 __ 0x2BE6-0x2BEF / 0x2BF7-0x2BFF \ / 0x2C06-0x2C0B \ 0x2C1F-0x2C28 / 0x2C30-0x2C40 \ \__/ 0x2C54-0x2C5D / 0x2C65-0x2C6D \ 0x2C8D-0x2C96 / 0x2C9E-0x2CA6 \ 0x2CC3-0x2CD1 / 0x2CD9-0x2CE7 \ 0x2CFC-0x2D0A / 0x2D12-0x2D20 \ 0x2D33-0x2D41 / 0x2D49-0x2D57 \ 0x2D6A-0x2D78 / 0x2D80-0x2D8E \ 0x2DA1-0x2DAF / 0x2DB7-0x2DC5 \ 0x2E64-0x2E6E Buckle up, 0x2E72-0x2E7A . You're 0x2E81-0x2EA1 about to take a tour of WordStar! 0x2F0C-0x2F26 Welcome to WordStar Tutor, 0x2F2A-0x2F40 ! I'm StarTutor. I'll 0x2F46-0x2F82 be your guide as you learn the powerful features of WordStar. 0x2F88-0x2FCB You're looking at LESSON #1 of the StarTutor Series. If you haven't 0x2FD0-0x301C completed the WordStar QUICK LESSON, you should leave this lesson and 0x3022-0x303F complete the QUICK LESSON now. 0x3045-0x308E I'll be using the same screen areas as I used in the QUICK LESSON for help 0x3094-0x30DF messages, instructions, and your work. A double line will separate WordStar 0x30E5-0x30FC from my messages to you. 0x3102-0x314E If you have a contrast knob on your terminal, you should use it to adjust the 0x3154-0x3174 screen until you can distinguish 0x3177-0x3179 DIM 0x317C-0x3188 from BRIGHT. 0x319B-0x319F Press 0x31A2-0x31A9 RETURN 0x31AC-0x31B8 when adjusted 0x31C5-0x31DA Press RETURN when done 0x3257-0x3289 Do you want to hear a "BEEP" if you make a mistake? 0x329B-0x329C Y 0x329F-0x32A8 for "BEEP" 0x32AB-0x32B0 N 0x32B3-0x32BF for NO "BEEP" 0x32CD-0x32EA Y for "BEEP" N for NO "BEEP" 0x334C-0x335C WHAT YOU'LL LEARN 0x3364-0x33A5 WordStar is a powerful word-processing program---you have over 150 0x33AB-0x33F1 commands at your disposal. BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO MEMORIZE ANY OF THEM! 0x33F7-0x343F Most of WordStar's commands are listed for you in menus, which occupy the 0x3445-0x3465 top third of your display screen. 0x346B-0x34AB What you really need to know is where to look for those commands. 0x34B1-0x34F4 Think of the WordStar menus as stops along the road to your finished 0x34FA-0x3530 document, stops where you'll use the commands you need. 0x3536-0x357C When this lesson is over, you'll know how to find any command you need. 0x35E4-0x360C T H E W O R D S T A R M E N U M A P 0x3625-0x3670 This map of the WordStar program shows you all the places where you can find 0x3676-0x3689 WordStar's commands. 0x368F-0x36D7 You'll be seeing this map a lot during this lesson. You can find similar 0x36DD-0x3723 visual aids in your Reference Manual and in the pamphlet that came with 0x3729-0x3734 this lesson. 0x37EB-0x3800 <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x3861-0x388D You'll enter the WordStar program through its 0x3893-0x38AE "gateway," the Opening Menu. 0x390A-0x391C <<< Main Menu >>> 0x3974-0x39BC You'll do your typing and editing at the Main Menu, WordStar's workplace. 0x3BA8-0x3BAF < Help > 0x3BBB-0x3BC3 < Block > 0x3BCF-0x3BD7 < Quick > 0x3BE3-0x3BEB < Print > 0x3BF7-0x3C02 < Onscreen > 0x3CDA-0x3D24 When you need special commands to help rearrange your work, you'll get them 0x3D2A-0x3D41 from the five sub-menus. 0x3DCA-0x3DCC ^J 0x3DD0-0x3DDD HELP ^K 0x3DE1-0x3DEF BLOCK ^Q 0x3DF3-0x3E01 QUICK ^P 0x3E05-0x3E13 PRINT ^O 0x3E17-0x3E1F ONSCREEN 0x3E3A-0x3E82 The purpose of each of the five sub-menus is easy to remember. How easy? 0x3E88-0x3ECE So easy that I'm giving you a pop quiz before you've even learned them! 0x3ED4-0x3EF7 If you're having trouble, which menu 0x3EFD-0x3F13 would you use for help? 0x3F34-0x3F5A If you want to do something FAST, like: 0x3F60-0x3F84 * Move the cursor by leaps and bounds 0x3F8A-0x3FB1 * Find a specific word or phrase quickly 0x3FB7-0x3FD6 * Repeat a command automatically 0x3FDC-0x3FF4 Which menu would you use? 0x400E-0x402F Which menu would you use to change 0x4035-0x4057 the way things look on your screen? 0x4071-0x4091 Where would you look for commands 0x4097-0x40BE which help you design your printed page? 0x40D8-0x40E8 If you wanted to: 0x40EE-0x4117 * "Cut and paste" or delete blocks of text 0x411D-0x4148 * Save, copy, rename, or delete entire files 0x414E-0x4173 * Create new files from blocks of text 0x4179-0x419E * Insert an entire file into your text 0x41A4-0x41C9 Where would you look for the commands? 0x41F3-0x41F7 Press 0x41FA-0x41FD ^J 0x4200-0x4201 or 0x4204-0x4207 ^K 0x420A-0x420B or 0x420E-0x4211 ^Q 0x4214-0x4215 or 0x4218-0x421B ^P 0x421E-0x421F or 0x4222-0x4224 ^O 0x42C8-0x42ED Remember, hold down the CTRL key while 0x42F3-0x4313 you press the key of your choice. 0x437E-0x439E I'm thinking of a different menu. 0x43A4-0x43B4 Please try again. 0x43F8-0x43FF < Help > 0x443D-0x4449 That's right! 0x444F-0x447E At the Main Menu, press ^J for information about 0x4484-0x44B1 how commands work and where you can find them. 0x450E-0x4516 < Block > 0x4557-0x4563 That's right! 0x4569-0x4592 At the Main Menu, press ^K to use commands 0x4598-0x45C1 that affect large or small BLOCKS of text. 0x461E-0x4626 < Quick > 0x4667-0x4673 That's right! 0x4679-0x46A2 At the Main Menu, press ^Q to use commands 0x46A8-0x46C8 which help you do things QUICKLY. 0x4725-0x472D < Print > 0x476E-0x477A That's right! 0x4780-0x47AC At the Main Menu, press ^P for commands which 0x47B2-0x47E3 help you design the look of your printed document. 0x4849-0x4854 < Onscreen > 0x489E-0x48AA That's right! 0x48B0-0x48D9 At the Main Menu, press ^O to use commands 0x48DF-0x490A that change the look of your screen display. 0x49DA-0x49E1 < Help > 0x4A59-0x4A61 < Quick > 0x4AE5-0x4AF0 < Onscreen > 0x4B74-0x4B7C < Print > 0x4BE8-0x4C23 That test wasn't so hard, now was it? You did well. You've 0x4C29-0x4C5E learned which types of commands appear on which menus. 0x4C64-0x4CA3 It's time to begin our tour with a look at the menus themselves. 0x4CA9-0x4CCC We'll consult the menu map as we go. 0x4CD2-0x4D1D First stop: the Opening Menu. To get there, start up WordStar. You learned 0x4D23-0x4D45 how in the QUICK LESSON. Remember? 0x4D6B-0x4D82 Type WS and press RETURN 0x4DD8-0x4DE6 Press RETURN 0x4E08-0x4E31 Program name and release. WordStar ID # 213453KQ-002 Release 3.31 0x4E37-0x4E6D Copyright. Copyright © 1979, 1984, MicroPro International Corp. 0x50DA-0x50E2 0x5138-0x5143 You Are Here 0x51B9-0x51CE <<< Opening Menu >>> 0x528E-0x529F directory of disk 0x52A2-0x52A3 Z: 0x52A9-0x52BC PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x52E6-0x5323 The Opening Menu commands make things happen on a larger scale 0x5329-0x5363 than editing or creating text. At the Opening Menu, you're 0x5369-0x53A1 working with entire files or the disks that contain them. 0x53A7-0x53CA Here's an example: You can make the 0x53D0-0x53E2 "directory of disk 0x53E5-0x53F1 Z:" disappear 0x53F7-0x5429 if you don't want to look at it. Try that now. . . 0x5451-0x5459 Press the 0x545C-0x546B File directory 0x546E-0x5474 command 0x548A-0x54A8 F is the file directory command 0x5522-0x5524 OFF 0x56FC-0x5739 See? The file directory is gone---but not forgotten. If your 0x573F-0x577A disk contains A LOT of files, you might want to turn off the 0x5780-0x57A8 display to make your screen less crowded. 0x57AE-0x57F8 Do you see the "now OFF" next to the command? That means the command is a 0x57FE-0x584A TOGGLE. A toggle is like an electric light switch; you use it to turn things 0x5850-0x5872 ON and OFF. Try the command again. 0x5A66-0x5A77 directory of disk 0x5A7A-0x5A7B Z: 0x5A81-0x5A94 PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x5A9A-0x5AD4 Your directory is back, safe and sound! You'll learn about 0x5ADA-0x5B12 other Opening Menu commands in a later lesson, or you can 0x5B18-0x5B48 read about them in the WordStar Reference Manual. 0x5B4E-0x5B96 Let's move on to the next stop in our tour--the Main Menu. To get there, 0x5B9C-0x5BCA you need to open a file. Remember the command? 0x58DD-0x5BE1 Press 0x5BE4-0x5BE6 D 0x5BE9-0x5BFF to open a document file 0x5C15-0x5C2C Remember, D for document 0x5C66-0x5C7B ^D not editing 0x5C86-0x5C9B ? not editing 0x5AC3-0x5CD3 Use this command to create a new document file, 0x5CD9-0x5D10 or to initiate alteration of an existing document file 0x5D17-0x5D45 A file name is 1-8 letters/digits, a period 0x5D4C-0x5D72 and an optional 0-3 character type. 0x5D78-0x5DAD File name may be preceded by disk drive letter A-D 0x5DB3-0x5DE7 and colon, otherwise current logged disk is used. 0x5DED-0x5DEF ^S 0x5DF3-0x5E07 delete character ^Y 0x5E0B-0x5E1C delete entry ^F 0x5E20-0x5E2D File directory 0x5E33-0x5E35 ^D 0x5E39-0x5E4D restore character ^R 0x5E51-0x5E62 Restore entry ^U 0x5E66-0x5E73 cancel command 0x5E79-0x5E91 NAME OF FILE TO EDIT? 0x5EA3-0x5EB4 directory of disk 0x5EB7-0x5EB8 Z: 0x5EBE-0x5ED1 PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0x5EE9-0x5F30 Naming your file gains you entrance to the Main Menu. What name to use? 0x5F36-0x5F71 The best name is one that reminds you of what's in the file. 0x5F77-0x5FC2 Since this file will help you tour WordStar's menus, let's call it MENUTOUR. 0x5FD5-0x5FF2 Type MENUTOUR and press RETURN 0x6026-0x602D MENUTOUR 0x6040-0x6045 RETURN 0x6050-0x605B PRESS RETURN 0x608B-0x6092 MENUTOUR 0x610B-0x6115 WS 0x6159-0x6164 You Are Here 0x61CC-0x61DE <<< Main Menu >>> 0x62D2-0x631C Your typing and editing takes place at the Main Menu--WordStar's workplace. 0x6322-0x6336 Let's begin a letter. 0x63C3-0x63CA Type the 0x63CD-0x63D8 above text 0x63DB-0x63EA and press RETURN 0x6483-0x648E PRESS RETURN 0x64A4-0x64C0 Type the above text and press 0x64C3-0x64C9 RETURN 0x65D7-0x65F8 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x6601-0x6622 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x662A-0x664A Watch for upper and lower case as 0x6650-0x6658 you type. 0x668B-0x669B Ms. Frances Jones 0x66A4-0x66B4 Ms. Frances Jones 0x66BC-0x66DC Be sure that the Caps Lock key is 0x66E2-0x66EA released. 0x6727-0x673A Software Tours, Inc. 0x6743-0x6756 Software Tours, Inc. 0x675E-0x677E Watch for upper and lower case as 0x6784-0x678C you type. 0x67EB-0x67FD 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x6806-0x6818 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x6820-0x6840 Watch for upper and lower case as 0x6846-0x684E you type. 0x688B-0x68A1 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x68AA-0x68C0 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x68C8-0x68E8 Watch for upper and lower case as 0x68EE-0x68F6 you type. 0x6966-0x69A7 There---you've got the beginning of your letter. Looks good, too. 0x69AD-0x69F7 But what if you want to change something? WordStar makes editing your work 0x69FD-0x6A31 easy. Let's continue our tour and see just how easy. 0x6A97-0x6ADE Your editing commands are listed on this menu AND on the five sub-menus. 0x6AE4-0x6B31 The commands you use to see other menus are at the upper right of your screen. 0x6B37-0x6B5C For assistance, look at the Help Menu. 0x6B6E-0x6B76 Press the 0x6B79-0x6B83 Help Menu 0x6B86-0x6B8C Command 0x6B9A-0x6BBE Press CTRL and J to see the Help Menu 0x6BDF-0x6BE0 ^J 0x6BFA-0x6C01 MENUTOUR 0x6C2B-0x6C2C ^J 0x6C72-0x6C7C WS 0x6CD2-0x6CDD You Are Here 0x6D6F-0x6D76 < Help > 0x6E14-0x6E62 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x6E69-0x6EB7 Ms. Frances Jones 0x6EBE-0x6F0C Software Tours, Inc. 0x6F13-0x6F61 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x6F67-0x6FB6 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x6FD9-0x701E You never need to memorize commands, unless you want to memorize them. 0x7024-0x706F When you want to know about a command or feature, you can read the Reference 0x7075-0x70C0 Manual or go to the Help Menu for information. Let's look at a help screen. 0x70D2-0x70D6 Press 0x70D9-0x70DB F 0x70DE-0x70F9 (Flags in right-most column) 0x7107-0x710D Press F 0x7141-0x7142 ^F 0x7172-0x717A ^J^F 0x717D-0x71B2 Z:MENUTOUR PAGE 1 LINE 6 COL 01 INSERT ON 0x71BC-0x71BD ^J 0x71C8-0x71FD Z:MENUTOUR PAGE 1 LINE 6 COL 01 INSERT ON 0x7205-0x723F ***** FLAG CHARACTERS (rightmost column of screen) ***** 0x7245-0x7280 < line ends in "hard" carriage return, entered by user 0x7286-0x72BE space this line break arose from word wrap or paragraph 0x27C4-0x72FA reform, and may be moved on subsequent reform 0x7300-0x7336 + this line continues past the edge of the screen 0x733C-0x7365 - next line will overprint this line [0x736B-0x7398[ ? unrecognized or incomplete dot command 0x739E-0x73CF M Merge-Print (optional feature) dot command 0x73D5-0x73E6 P page break 0x73EC-0x7423 : this screen line is before beginning of document 0x7429-0x7464 . after end of document press space bar: 0x7484-0x74D2 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x74D9-0x7527 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x7546-0x7590 You can return to the Help Menu anytime to learn more about the topics that 0x7596-0x75A2 interest you. 0x75B5-0x75B9 Press 0x75BC-0x75C5 SPACE BAR 0x75D1-0x75E3 Press the Space Bar 0x7613-0x761A MENUTOUR 0x765E-0x76AC FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x76B3-0x7701 Ms. Frances Jones 0x7708-0x7756 Software Tours, Inc. 0x775D-0x77AB 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x77B2-0x7800 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x781F-0x7860 That was easy! Viewing each of the other menus is just as simple. 0x7866-0x78A8 Let's take a few more side trips and see what's on the other menus. 0x78AE-0x78EB They're listed at the upper right. Next stop: the Quick Menu. 0x78FE-0x7906 Press the 0x7909-0x7914 Quick Menu 0x7917-0x791D command 0x7933-0x7955 Press CTRL and Q for the Quick Menu 0x7976-0x7977 ^Q 0x7991-0x7998 MENUTOUR 0x79C2-0x79C3 ^Q 0x7A09-0x7A13 WS 0x7A72-0x7A7D You Are Here 0x7AEA-0x7AF2 < Quick > 0x7B93-0x7BE1 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x7BE8-0x7C36 Ms. Frances Jones 0x7C3D-0x7C8B Software Tours, Inc. 0x7C92-0x7CE0 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x7CE7-0x7D35 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x7D54-0x7DA1 Quick Menu commands help you move around inside your file by leaps and bounds. 0x7DA7-0x7DF5 For example, the Quick Menu will enhance the four basic CURSOR MOVEMENT DIAMOND 0x7DFB-0x7E39 commands. Try one, and watch the menu for a pleasant surprise. 0x7E4B-0x7E53 Press the 0x7E56-0x7E64 top of screen 0x7E67-0x7E6D command 0x7E7B-0x7E93 Press E for Top of Screen 0x7EC7-0x7EC8 ^E 0x7F55-0x7F96 Pretty slick! The cursor moved to the top of your file's display. 0x7F9C-0x7FE5 You also returned to the Main Menu automatically. That's because ALL your 0x7FEB-0x8030 editing is done at the Main Menu. The sub-menus merely list commands. 0x8036-0x8075 Let's continue your tour with the next stop---the Onscreen Menu. 0x8087-0x808F Press the 0x8092-0x80A0 Onscreen Menu 0x80A3-0x80A9 command 0x80B7-0x80DC Press CTRL and O for the Onscreen Menu 0x8105-0x8106 ^O 0x8120-0x8127 MENUTOUR 0x8151-0x8152 ^O 0x8198-0x81A2 WS 0x81FE-0x8209 You Are Here 0x830F-0x831A < Onscreen > 0x83C3-0x8410 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x8417-0x8464 Ms. Frances Jones 0x864B-0x84B8 Software Tours, Inc. 0x84BF-0x850C 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8513-0x8560 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x8579-0x85C2 Onscreen Menu commands help you change the way things look on your screen. 0x85C8-0x8612 Margins, tab stops, word wrap, centering text--the commands are right here. 0x8618-0x864F As an example, let's center the top line of your letter. 0x8662-0x866A Press the 0x866D-0x8679 Center text 0x867C-0x8682 command 0x8C1-0x86C2 ^C 0x8703-0x8727 Look for the menu wording Center text 0x8738-0x875C Press the C key 0x877C-0x87C9 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x87D4-0x87DB MENUTOUR 0x881F-0x8867 The letterhead is centered and you're back at the Main Menu. Looks good. 0x886D-0x88B5 You're going to make it even better in a moment. To accomplish that, the 0x88BB-0x8908 cursor should be on the "F" in "FROM." You know the commands to get it there. 0x891A-0x8921 Move the 0x8924-0x8936 cursor to the "F" 0x8939-0x8942 in "FROM" 0x8959-0x8975 Press ^D or ^F to move cursor 0x8A4F-0x8A98 Now you're ready. You can make the letterhead look more professional with 0x8A9E-0x8AD1 some "special effects" commands from the Print Menu. 0x8AD7-0x8B0E It's no coincidence that your tour's next stop is there. 0x8B20-0x82B8 Press the 0x8B2B-0x8B36 Print Menu 0x8B39-0x8B3F command 0x8B4D-0x8B6F Press CTRL and P for the Print Menu 0x8B98-0x8B99 ^P 0x8BB3-0x8BBA MENUTOUR 0x8BE4-0x8BE5 ^P 0x8C2E-0x8C38 WS 0x8C94-0x8C9F You Are Here 0x8D69-0x8D71 < Print > 0x8E1C-0x8E57 FROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x8E5E-0x8EAB Ms. Frances Jones 0x8EB2-0x8EFF Software Tours, Inc. 0x8F06-0x8F53 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x8F5A-0x8FA7 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x8FC0-0x900B The Print Menu is loaded with commands that help you change the look of your 0x9012-0x905A rinted page. For example, your letterhead will draw more attention if it 0x9060-0x907C is printed in darker letters. 0x9082-0x90CC To do that, place a "double-strike symbol" before and after the letterhead. 0x90E0-0x90E8 Press the 0x90EB-0x90F2 Double 0x90F5-0x90FB command 0x9108-0x911E D is the Double command 0x9152-0x9153 ^D 0x917F-0x91A2 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS 0x91AC-0x91B3 MENUTOUR 0x91F7-0x9240 The double-struck symbol in front of FROM means "Print double-strike until 0x9246-0x955 further notice". 0x952B-0x9294 You don't want to double-strike the entire letter, though. 0x929A-0x92AE Let's finish the job. 0x92B4-0x92F9 First, move the cursor to the end of the line. Want to do it QUICKLY? 0x930B-0x9313 Press the 0x9316-0x9329 Quick Menu command 0x932C-0x9330 again 0x933E-0x9360 Press CTRL and Q for the Quick Menu 0x9381-0x9382 ^Q 0x93CC-0x93CD ^Q 0x93F1-0x943F You want the cursor at the end of the letterhead, which is the end of the line. 0x9445-0x9485 To WordStar, the end of any line is the right side of the screen. 0x948B-0x94A3 Can you find the command? 0x94B5-0x94BD Press the 0x94C0-0x94CB right side 0x94CE-0x94D4 command 0x94E2-0x94FC D is the Right Side Command 0x9530-0x9531 ^D 0x9561-0x9568 MENUTOUR 0x95B1-0x95F7 Good! Now you need to insert another ^D to end double-striking. You'll 0x95FD-0x963A need the Print Menu again, but I'll show you a handy shortcut. 0x9640-0x968E ^P gets you the Print Menu; D inserts a ^D into the text. If you hold down the 0x9694-0x96E1 CTRL key while you press P and D in quick succession, you skip the Print Menu. 0x96F3-0x96FB Hold down 0x96FE-0x9703 CTRL 0x9706-0x970E and press 0x9711-0x9714 PD 0x9717-0x971D quickly 0x972B-0x9733 Press ^PD 0x9764-0x9765 ^P 0x982A-0x982B ^P 0x983F-0x9858 Hold down CTRL and press P 0x985B-0x985C D 0x985F-0x9865 quickly 0x9873-0x9898 Press D 0x98C9-0x98CA ^D 0x9903-0x990A MENUTOUR 0x9957-0x99A2 There! Now every word between the two ^D symbols will be double-struck when 0x99A8-0x99ED you print the letter. And--if you pressed the ^PD quickly enough--you 0x99F3-0x9A11 skipped the Print Menu as well. 0x9A17-0x9A35 Your letterhead's looking good! 0x9A9A-0x9ADB There's only one stop left on the tour, a stop that helps you save 0x9AE1-0x9B0C the work you've done so far: the Block Menu. 0x9B12-0x9B35 "Save" on the "Block" Menu, you ask? 0x9B3C-0x9B5B Let's go there and I'll explain. 0x9B6D-0x9B75 Press the 0x9B78-0x9B83 Block Menu 0x9B86-0x9B8C command 0x9B9A-0x9BB9 Hold down CTRL while you press K 0x9BDA-0x9BDB ^K 0x9BF5-0x9BFC MENUTOUR 0x9C26-0x9C27 ^K 0x9C70-0x9C7A WS 0x9CD3-0x9CDE You Are Here 0x9D37-0x9D3F < Block > 0x9DC1-0x9DC8 MENUTOUR 0x9DF2-0x9DF3 ^K 0x9E17-0x9E64 ^DFROM THE DESK OF MADELINE MATTHEWS^D 0x9E6B-0x9EB8 Ms. Frances Jones 0x9EBF-0x9F0C Software Tours, Inc. 0x9F13-0x9F60 1810 Sherman Avenue 0x9F67-0x9FB4 Coeur d'Alene, ID 83814 0x9FCD-0xA016 What exactly is a block? Anything you type. A block can be as short as a 0xA01C-0xA068 single character or as long as an entire file. The block you're working with 0xA06E-0xA095 right now is your entire file, MENUTOUR. 0xA09B-0xA0DC You're done with MENUTOUR for the moment. Which command saves it? 0xA0EF-0xA0F7 Press the 0xA0FA-0xA105 Save--done 0xA108-0xA10E command 0xA11B-0xA135 D is the Save--done command 0xA169-0xA16A ^D 0xA1D8-0xA1D9 ^K 0xA1E8-0xA1F5 ^D WAIT 0xA1FF-0xA20B WAIT 0xA217-0xA21E MENUTOUR 0xA224-0xA22F SAVING FILE 0xA355-0xA35C MENUTOUR 0xA38E-0xA39F directory of disk 0xA3A9-0xA3C9 MENUTOUR PRINT.TST SUMMARY 0xA418-0xA458 Your file is saved and listed on the directory. You saved a file 0xA45E-0xA49F once during the QUICK LESSON--now you're getting to be an old pro! 0xA4A5-0xA4E6 When you want to work on MENUTOUR again, the Opening Menu is where 0xA4EC-0xA50A you'll find and open that file. 0xA510-0xA538 But let's leave WordStar and play a game. 0xA54A-0xA552 Press the 0xA555-0xA564 EXIT to system 0xA567-0xA56D command 0xA57A-0xA583 X for EXIT 0xA5B7-0xA5B8 ^X 0xA63F-0xA677 When you see your computer's operating system prompt, you 0xA67D-0xA69B know that you've left WordStar. 0xA6A1-0xA6DB You've learned a lot during this lesson. You know your way 0xA6E1-0xA71D around WordStar! You know how to find the commands you want. 0xA723-0xA73E I've devised a little game-- 0xA744-0xA776 "WHO SAID IT?"--which you can use to test yourself. 0xA77C-0xA7AB It's simple and fun. So, when you're ready. . . 0xA857-0xA86C 1. Opening Menu 0xA911-0xA923 2. Main Menu 0xAB4F-0xAB56 3. Help 0xAB62-0xAB6A 4. Block 0xAB76-0xAB7E 5. Quick 0xAB8A-0xAB92 6. Print 0xAB9E-0xABAA 7. Onscreen î 0xAC8F-0xAC93 W H O 0xAC99-0xAC9F S A I D 0xACA5-0xACA9 I T ? 0xACB1-0x1CFA * Anything you can do, I can do faster; I can do anything faster than you! 0xAD00-0xAD34 * Step right up, step right up to WordStar's Gateway! 0xAD3A-0xAD7D * Special Effects Department: We do ^Double-striking, among others. 0xAD83-0xADC7 * Type, type, type . . . edit, edit, edit . . . that's all I ever do! 0xADCD-0xAE10 * Appearance is everything with me--I LOVE to make splashy displays. 0xAE16-0xAE59 * Hey, friend--you want information? Assistance? I've got it here. 0xAE5F-0xAEA5 * Heavy Construction: I "cut and paste" as fast as you can press keys. 0xAEC7-0xAF10 * Anything you can do, I can do faster; I can do anything faster than you! 0xAF1B-0xAF1F Press 0xAF22-0xAF2E menu number 0xAF31-0xAF32 to 0xAF35-0xAF46 match description 0xAF50-0xAF55 TRY 0xAF5B-0xAF60 AGAIN 0xAF7C-0xAF82 Digits 1-7. 1234567 0xAFE5-0xAFEA TRY 0xAFF0-0xAFF5 AGAIN 0xB00A-0xB00F THAT'S 0xB015-0xB01A RIGHT 0xB0B7-0xB0CC 1. Opening Menu 0xB186-0xB19B 1. Opening Menu 0xB1F9-0xB22D * Step right up, step right up to WordStar's Gateway! 0xB235-0xB278 * Special Effects Department: We do ^Double-striking, among others. 0xB2F4-0xB306 2. Main Menu 0xB3AB-0xB3BD 2. Main Menu 0xB412-0xB456 * Type, type, type . . . edit, edit, edit . . . that's all I ever do! 0xB45E-0xB4A1 * Appearance is everything with me--I LOVE to make splashy displays. 0xB4FC-0xB503 3. Help 0xB566-0xB56D 3. Help 0xB5A1-0xB5E4 * Hey, friend--you want information? Assistance? I've got it here. 0xB5EC-0xB632 * Heavy Construction: I "cut and paste" as fast as you can press keys. 0xB690-0xB698 4. Block 0xB6FC-0xB704 4. Block 0xB78C-0xB794 5. Quick 0xB7F8-0xB800 5. Quick 0xB837-0xB880 * Anything you can do, I can do faster; I can do anything faster than you! 0xB888-0xB8BC * Step right up, step right up to WordStar's Gateway! 0xB91A-0xB922 6. Print 0xB986-0xB98E 6. Print 0xB9C5-0xBA08 * Special Effects Department: We do ^Double-striking, among others. 0xBA10-0xBA54 * Type, type, type . . . edit, edit, edit . . . that's all I ever do! 0xBABB-0xBAC6 7. Onscreen 0xBB3C-0xBB47 7. Onscreen 0xBB87-0xBBCA * Appearance is everything with me--I LOVE to make splashy displays. 0xBBD2-0xBC15 * Hey, friend--you want information? Assistance? I've got it here. 0xBC5E-0xBC89 CONGRATULATIONS---You've completed Lesson 1. 0xBC8F-0xBCBC You and WordStar are like old friends now. . . 0xBCC2-0xBCF0 . . .and WordStar is a powerful friend to have! 0xBCF6-0xBD3B Spend some time with your old friend between lessons: Start WordStar, 0xBD41-0xBD88 open a practice file, and explore the menus and commands you've learned. 0xBD8E-0xBDD3 When you're ready to learn more, insert this disk into your disk drive 0xBDD9-0xBE09 again and type: WSTUTOR2 (and then press RETURN). 0xBE0F-0xBE1B See you soon! 0xBEBB-0xBEC6 7. Onscreen Program in Action